1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power receptacle and a power connector assembly thereof, and more particularly to a power receptacle and a power connector assembly thereof with enlarged heat dissipation path formed on a mating surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Mateable power receptacle and power plug are commonly used for power transmission. It is known that heat is generated by impedance of power contacts during power transmission. Nowadays, more and more electronic devices need heavy power to work, and power connector assemblies which can endure high current are accordingly needed. Heat dissipation becomes one of the most annoying problems in connector design. If the heat is limited in insulative housings of the power connector assembly, and cannot be eliminated timely, the insulative housings might be burnt. Besides, mateable contact portions of contacts of the power connector assembly might melt. The high temperature once monitored by the client-side will crash the electronic devices. Bad heat dissipation may result in security problems for the worse.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,598 B2 issued to Holmes et al. on Feb. 7, 2006 discloses a traditional power connector assembly. The power connector assembly includes a male connector and a female connector both provided with multiple power contacts retained in an insulative housing. However, such power contacts are closed in the insulative housings when the male connector and the female connector are mated with each other for power transmission. As a result, heat dissipation thereof is poor.
Hence, a power receptacle and a power connector assembly thereof with improved heat dissipation path are needed to solve the above problem.